I can't get enough
by batchgirl67
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a sixteen year old country girl living in Panem Georgia her dad left before she was born and her mom is a epic failure. She is in love with Gale Hawthorne the Senior football captian. And he loves her back. They go through all the high school drama and deal with family stuff to. What will happen when they find out they can't get enough of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well this is my first crack at a hunger games fic tell me what you think. I replied to all reviews and reviews keep me motivated. Any way this is going to be a Gale/ Katniss fic so they will already be a couple when it starts POV may change part way through and it is set in our world**

*******revised copy*******

My name is Katniss Everdeen I am 16 years old. I am from a small town in Georgia called Panem. I love country music and have a rebel soul. I have the best boyfriend in the world Gale Hawthorn. He is the senior football captain. I can't get enough of him.

My name is Gale Hawthorn I live in Panem, Georgia. I am 18 years old I am the senior football captain and have a rebel heart. I have and amazing family and a wonderful girlfriend. Her name is Katniss Everdeen, she's not a cheer leader or a dancer or any other girly stereo type she loves to get wild and muddy and always plays rough. I can't get _enough _of her.

_Katniss POV _

I am just finishing my homework and garbing my stuff when my phone vibrates, I look at the picture on the screen and I see the most handsome face in the world and he's all mine.

_Hey baby on my way cu soon luv u-G_

I shoot him a quick txt back

_Kk cu in a few 3 -K_.

I am babysitting Gales adorable baby sister Posy tonight (well she not really a baby more of a young child). Gale's dad died in a work accident when he was 13 so his mother has to raise him and his three siblings on her own, gale helps out as much as he can- he has become a father figure to his two younger brothers and his little sister- but his mother is intent on him having the full teenage experience. I babysit Posey a lot because she likes the girl time and I love her like a little sister.

A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts and I run to the door opening it wide to find the tall dark and handsome Gale Hawthorne. Gale fits the description of tall dark and handsome to a tee with his jet black hair, mysterious grey eyes, dashing smile and towering height of 6`5, he has every girl in school after him and all the guys want to be him but somehow he chose me,

Gale leans in and gives me a kiss that is anything but chaste, well he never was one to hold back and I don't really mind but tonight we have a job to do so I can't waste my time kissing in the doorway, well maybe just a little ;). I eventually pull back and Gale gives me the sad puppy pouty face so I say "come on your mom will be waiting on us we need to get going".

"But why she wants me to be a normal teenager I'm pretty sure normal teenagers don't to everything there mothers ask... now do they" he whispers in my ear huskily. I know he's _referring_ to me constantly disobeying my mother but that's different my mother abandoned me when I was in my preteens because she had some sort of mental lapse or something but I don't believe that for a second.

I grab his hand and drag him out to the car not saying anything to his previous comment. Once we are in the car he turns on my favourite playlist and I start rocking out to _Cupids Got a Shotgun by Carrie Underwood_. He laughs at me when I try to replicate Trace Atkins voice in _Hillbilly bone._ All in all it is a pretty normal car ride for the two of us. When we get to his house we go in the backdoor which leads to the kitchen as soon as we are inside he pushes me up against the fridge and starts kissing me I know from the way he's kissing me it won't take long for it to get really steamy so I pull back and give a little giggle "Gale we're in your mom's kitchen"

He says "so what" and starts kissing my neck.

"Come on Gale we don't have time for this now and we might get caught come on."

He whispers in my ear "so what are you a chicken come on _baby." _his voice drawls on the last word and I know I have to stop this now or I won't be doing much tonight that doesn't involve Gale's lips.

I giggle again and say " come on lets go" and I push him off but not before steeling a peck on the lips and that's when we hear it.

" Hehehe Gale stop it we're in your mom's kitchen." Somebody down the hall says in a mocking voice. It's Gale's brother Vick. Vick is kind of strange he used to be friendly but lately he has been really hostile to both Gale and me I just don't know why.

"Get outa here Vick" Gale growls

"Relax would ya. We wouldn't want mom to find out about what I just walked in to now would we." That little rascal! He's trying to get his mom to hate me but I don't know why.

"Heaven forbid mom knew her 18 year old son kissed his girlfriend. Seriously Vick she knows we kiss." Gale says to his little brother.

"Yeah I know she knows you kiss but if she knew how steamy you to were getting when she's supposed to be here to watch dear sweet little Posy then maybe she wouldn't trust you to as much." Vick gives us an evil smirk and walks away. Gale leads me down to the basement where Posy is playing and Hazelle (Gale's mother) is getting ready for work.

"Katnisssssss!" Posy yells and comes running to give me a hug "Gale says I'm supposed to call you Catnip but that doesn't sound as pretty."

"Oh really what else did your big brother tell you?" I question the adorable little girl.

"Well that you are the prettiest girl in the whole wide world and that you are amazing and that he can't wait till your honeymoon" this information is interesting I'm going to have to use Posy as my spy from now on "what's a honeymoon?" Posy asks.

"Ohh Posy a honeymoon is just a grown up thing." Gale jumps in quickly saving us from an awkward conversation.

"Posy I think Gale lied to you." I say with a straight face.

"Really? About what?" Posy wonders.

"He told you I was the prettiest girl in the world but I'm not half as pretty as you." I tell her making the little girl smile.

"Hey Katniss thanks for coming over on such short notice and thanks for agreeing to the overnight thing, I'm trying my best to get off the nightshift. Anyway you know the drill with Posy, the younger two boys are going to friends' houses I'm not sure about Gale but feel free to kick him out if need be. You can sleep where ever you like there's food in the fridge help yourself and have fun. Bye Posy mommy loves you have a good night with Katniss!" Hazelle said as she rushes out the door to leave.

This is going to be an interesting night but defiantly a fun one.

**AN well what do you think so far I have a story line set out don't worry it won't all be about babysitting i promise lol. Review and tell me if I should keep going all I need is one review saying somebody liked and wants more and I'll keep going. Suggestions are always welcome but don't take it personally if I don't use them. Uhh oh ya a disclaimer I don't own the hunger games or any of the songs I mention.**


	2. Dreams

**A/N hey guys I'm back with a second chapter. I also went back and proofread chapter one. I love the positive responses. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter including three guests and curse u to oblivion. I will try my best to fix all my mistakes but hey I can't get them all. Like I said before suggestions are always accepted but im might not follow them. Ok well here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any music I mention.**

K POV

"Rosy Posy come out come out where ever you are!" Gale says as we play hide and seek trying to find Posy. Just then we hear a giggle from behind the couch. Gale holds up his fingers and counts down to three and then we pounce. He grabs his little sister and we both tickle her until we are all out of breath. I look at the time on my phone and relies we are nearing Posy's bed time so I should probably get her calmed down.

"Ok so how bout we go watch a movie in Gales room" I say. Yeah a movie should calm her down and maybe even put her to sleep.

"Sounds good to me" Gale says.

"Yeah yeah yeah" that's Posy, she loves movies especially when she gets to pick. The three of us head upstairs to Gales room, posy and I climb onto his bed while he goes to grab his laptop. We sign into Netflix and Posy picks some little kid movie.

About 15 minutes into the movie I look over at Gale his eyes are fixed on posy and hers are fixed on the screen. He loves that little girl so much; he is a different person around her, gentler and sweeter. Posy sure has him raped around her little finger. I decide to watch Gale instead of the movie because it's some little kid cartoon that I've probably seen 500 times.

A while later Posy starts to dose off and so do I. My head is on Gale's chest and Posy is sprawled across the two of us. I'm sure to have sweet dreams tonight.

G POV

Here I am with my girls, the two most important girls in the world, the girls I would do anything and everything for, my little sister Posy and my wonderful amazing girlfriend Katniss. If anything ever happened to either of these to I don't know what I'd do. I look down and find them both asleep Katniss on my chest and Posy sprawled across us both. They are beautiful; I swear this is the best view in the world. Posey is so young and innocent and Katniss looks so peaceful. I check my alarm clock for the time it reads 9:13pm I guess I could turn in now I lift the laptop off of posy shut it down and set it on my bed side table and kiss them both on the forehead. I snuggle up with my girls.

Eventually I fall into a deep sleep where I have a dream about my future; Katniss and I are old and tired looking but she's still as beautiful as ever we sit in wooden rocking chairs on the front porch of a farm house watching 10 or 11 kids play in the yard. One young boy about the age of five comes up and shows me the frog he caught. Then goes off to chase the girls with it. They run and scream and play about. This is defiantly a good dream.

K POV

I fall into deep slumber thinking about Gale and soon I find myself looking at a happy couple in a hospital room holding their brand new baby bot. I take a closer look and the baby has Gale eyes and my hair the I realise the couple is Gale and I.

Soon family and friends surround the bed, I notice a proud Hazelle looking at her grandson and a beaming posy as well as others like Gales best Friend Finnick and my friends Johanna and Annie. Everybody awes when the baby makes cute little noises and they all take their turns tickling his tiny feet or holding his little hand has. This is defiantly a good dream.

P POV

I'm asleep and I start dreaming I'm in a pretty dress; I'm a little bit older but still not a big girl yet. I'm walking down the aisle in what I think is a church I have a basket of flower petals in my hand I start to scatter them on the the end of the isle is my big brother Gale looking quite handsome with my brother Rory beside him and Gales friend Finnick beside him. I take my place beside Katniss's friend Annie and watch as a beautiful Katniss comes walking down the aisle wearing all white.

Then they say I do. This is defiantly good a dream.

Hazelle POV

I get home early in the morning maybe at 6am. I look around the different rooms for Posy and Katniss it's strange I don't find the anywhere. I check Gale's room last and I find the three of the sprawled out across his bed, they all look so peaceful and adorable. I run to grab my camera and snap a few pictures this is adorable!

I let them sleep because it looks like they had a late night plus it's still early. I give each a kiss on the head and go back downstairs for some coffee.

**A/N what do you think about the dreams? Feel free to leave a review remember I just need at least one person wanting more to keep me motivated. I will update as regularly as possible**. **All feedback is welcome. Tell me what you like what you don't like the whole shebang. Thanks for reading I look forward to your feedback.**


	3. wakeing up

**A/N well thanks for sticking with me over the trail period where I didn't really edit just to c what reaction I got. Feel free to ask questions in reviews I will answer them. I love all the reviews I get they motivate my writing even more.**

**Now to answer some questions**

**Guest- I will be getting to school for Katniss and gale soon. And when I said "rosy posy come out come out where ever you are" in chapter two I meant rosy posy as like a nick name for posy because rosy and posy rhyme like I have a sister named Aimee and she gets called Aimee baimee sometimes. Hope that cleared things up.**

**Ok so here's chapter three**

K POV

I wake up to sunlight spilling through a window, I feel warm bodies beside me and on top of me I smell cinnamon and musk and vanilla aka Gale with a little something sweet like flowers which must be posy.

I stir a little but I don't get up and I don't want to wake the others up because this moment is to prefect. I just lay there with my eyes closed basking in the sunlight. I feel like I could do this forever. Maybe I should. I get deep into thought and don't notice that Gale has woken up.

G POV

This has to be the most perfect morning ever. It is warm with the sunlight filling my room and I am snuggled up with my girls. It couldn't be any more perfect.

After a while I realise that I should be getting up but I don't want to leave them, so it makes it easier when I see Katniss stirring. I kiss her lightly and say "good morning sleeping beauty".

She throws a pillow at me and mumbles something about ruining the moment. The sits up to pick my little sister up. Posy is still asleep so I carry her to her bedroom. Then I come back and curl up with Katniss. Boy dose she ever look good with bed head.

"I know my hairs a mess" she says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It looks amazing" I say back huskily. She has no idea.

"Ga…" she starts but I cut her off with a kiss. It is deep and passionate and loving and when we break apart we both need air.

"Come on I'll make you breakfast" I say

She gives me the puppy dog eyes and says "French toast?"

"Of course" that's all I have to say and she out of bed pulling me downstairs with her.

We get down stairs and my mom left a note on the table saying that she was going to sleep and thanking Katniss. And I start making breakfast. As we wait for our French toast to cook we start goofing off, chasseing each other around the kitchen and laughing, then all of a sudden we hear a grumpy mail voice from the kitchen saying something along the lines of keep it down. I look over and see my very hung over little brother Vick in the door way. Vick hasn't even turned 15 yet he's way too young to be this hung over, hell he's too young to be hung over at all.

"What were you into last night" I ask him. That kid is just asking for a beating coming home like that at his age, that's not the way our parents raised us if my mom saw him right now she would cry and my dad is probably rolling over in his grave right now.

"Relax it was a party no damage done." Katniss mumble something about killing brain cells" At least I wasn't the one hooking up with a chic while babysitting my sister." He looks at me like I'm the one that should be in trouble here.

"Vick go stick your head in the toilet." I say fed up with him and his teenage rebellion. Ill straighten him out later but I was kind of in the middle of a perfect Saturday morning.

Sorry for the short chapters but I don't have a whole lot of time on the computer and plus it's hard to write long chapters. Hope you enjoy. Please review for more feel free to ask questions. Leave a name so I can answer them.


	4. Saturday

**A/N ok so to start how is it that this story has over 400 views and only 6 reviews. Come on people even if you don't like it I want to know. I write this for you, so you can get a look at what goes on in my head. So anyway sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been having technical difficulties as well as I had a speech to write and an audition to prepare for. But I'm back now and hopefully I will be able to update regularly.**

********THIS IS A SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION***** Should I consider getting a beta for this story?**

**Any way here is chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any music that I mention.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Vick POV**

I can't believe them! It's like 10am and they have the nerve to be running around the house! Some of us are trying to sleep. When I try and tell them off my brother gets all bossy acting like he's my mom or something. First he steals my girl and then he acts like he's in charge of me. Not going to happen. Katniss should be down there with me, looking at me with love in her eyes and spending the night in my bed; but no Gale had to go and take her away by being better looking and older and being the stupid captain of the football team. I loved Katniss Everdeen first. I really did, she was the girl of my dreams the one I wanted to grow up and marry, the girl I wanted to have my children, the girl I was suppose to grow old with. But she fell for my stupid older brother.

Being from a small town, we all grew up together and Katniss liked to play with us boys, something about not liking dolls and dresses, so she would come and hang out with us. We were all best friends, but hey isn't everybody when you're that little. As we grew older I started noticing how pretty she was actually everybody did but her. All the boys started to like her and the girls were jealous but Katniss was oblivious. I thought she was leading me on so at the age of 12 I decided to go for it and kiss her, I got so close and she just pushed me away and said she didn't like me that way. I was ok with that until I came home one day when she was about 14 and I saw her sucking on my brother's face. She broke my heart and doesn't even know it.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

K POV

Gale and I had gone to our spot out in the woods that nobody knew about. We were currently sitting in a tree just taking in the sights, I was studying a nearby pond with water so clear and pure that I had to go and jump in, the hot September weather wasn't helping my case either.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

G POV

I'm sitting in my favourite tree with my favourite girl on a hot September day when all of a sudden she jumps down out of the tree. She gives me a naughty smirk and takes off towards the pond, I'm left there all by myself in a tree feeling dumb struck. It takes me a minute to catch on but when I do I climb out of tree and walk towards the lake just to get a glimpse of Katniss striping to her underwear and jumping in the water. Her jump was anything but graceful but it was still the hottest thing I'd ever seen. I followed her lead by striping to my boxers and jumping into the water.

As soon as I entered the water I was refreshed by the cool water. I then look around for Katniss but I can't seem to see her anywhere, then all of a sudden something has jumped on my back and covered my eyes. Ok so she wants to play this game. I immediately dunk us both underwater effectively soaking us both but that doesn't get her to let go. I grab her hips and spin her around so she's on my front and I kiss her. I kiss her like there's no tomorrow. I show her how much I love her. I kiss her until she pulls back for air and then I move to her neck sucking softly. But I know when to stop because she does have this no hickey rule.

"Gale... you know you're not supposed to..." she starts but I cut her off.

"I know baby I won't" and with that I kiss her again but this time it is soft and sweet and short. We leave the water and go to dry off. She races me to the truck and we hop in the bed to soak up the sun. We lay there not talking because words would ruin the moment until I hear her whisper the words that truly make me feel whole.

"I love you babe" that's all it takes just her saying those 4 simple words and I know where I stand in this world.

"Love you to Catnip. To the ends of the earth and back and nothing will ever change that." I make her a promise then and there that I will be with her forever and I will love and protect her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We spent the rest of the day just hanging out talking about little things and having a debate on what kind of ice cream was better. Then I came time for me to take her home. We hopped in my truck she turned the music up loud and rocked out to a little Eric Church as I drove. She looked so adorable with her toes on the dash singing at the top of her lungs bobbing her head and moving to the beat. Good loud music always did bring out her wild side.

We get to her house at 8:15 she says I could come in but she has homework to do so I just laugh give her a quick kiss and go to leave. Her voice startles me a little "You think you're getting off that easily" I look at her, she's got her eyebrows raised "get over here" and with that she gives me a proper kiss and slips inside.

Now time to go home and deal with my idiotic brother. Oh joy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N so how did you like it? A little glimpse of Vicks mind, some mushy stuff, a bit of a wilder Katniss and well Gale. Please review and tell me what you think, remember it won't get better if I don't know what to fix, or I might end up changing something you like about it if I don't know. So review and tell me what you think negative/positive feedback is all accepted.**


	5. writters block

Hey just wanted to let everybody know I **WILL** be continuing this story I just have major writers block. Anyways I promise I won't leave this story unfinished. Any tips of how to ditch writers block or ideas for the story are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me.


	6. The Plan

**A/N I love the positive response guys. You're reviews are what make me want to write. I really want to thank the two guest reviewers who told me ways to help my writers block, so thanks so much I wish you had an account name so I could properly thank you. I want to thank the reviewers from last chapter iheartliamhemsworth, Chelsey (guest), and guest. So anyway to answer some of my reviews**

**ihearliamhemsworth: I will try and make Katniss POV seem less childish. I will be sure to include more of Vick as the storey unfolds.**

**Chelsey: Thanks so much**

**Guest: Thanks! I will try for longer chapters but it's hard. If you guys are ok with slower updates in exchange for longer chapters than that's fine by me but I have to balance this storey and my real life to. I will be sure to put in more Vick POV because I enjoy his view of it and I'm glad you like it.**

**So guys it seems I have confused Vick and Rory's ages. In the book Rory is older than Vick but I have it the other way around in my story. Should I go thru and change it so that instead of Vick it is Rory?**

**Here's Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any music I mention.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

** GPOV**

What am I going to do about that brother of mine? He used to be my best friend, they guy you could always look to. Posy admired him, my mother praised him and he made me proud. But now he has turned into a teenaged nightmare. He stays out all night and comes home drunk or hung-over, he never hangs out with the kids he used to, he doesn't make time for family events any more, he's so moody and I swear I saw a box of condoms in his bag.

Is this really just a teenaged rebellion, or could it be something more? Naw it's probably just a teenaged rebellion, what other reason would Vick have to be acting like this? He has a pretty good life, even though our dad died and now mom works a lot we are better off than a lot of people. At least we have one parent figure that loves us, and I'd like to think I do a decent job of filling in for my dad.

I'm going to figure this out if it's the last thing I do. I'll need a plan because I doubt he will just open up to me. Let's see I could lewer him out with something he likes, but what does he like? Well lately he's been liking the influences. I do have that six pack hidden away for special occasions; maybe Vick and I could go out for a drink. That could work. I guess I'll have to wait and see.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Here goes nothing. I head up the stairs to my younger brothers room with beer in hand and knock on the door. There's no answer so I just invite myself in thinking he either snuck out or is ignoring the rest of the world. When I open the door I'm seriously shocked at what I see.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AN Ok so anyways I hoped you liked that. I know it was like super short and I'm sorry for that but I'm just getting rid of writers block and I've been so busy and I'm still busy but I didn't want to make you guys wait longer for a chapter. As always tell me what you liked and didn't like all feedback is welcomed. Your reviews keep me motivated to write. And just thanks again to the 2 guest reviewers who took their time to send those reviews and go me out of my writers block.**


	7. The Talk

**AN. Thanks for sticking with me. I want to thank ill my reviewers, guys I write for you so please tell me if you like it or not. Anyway sorry for the super short chapter last time but hey sometimes the words come to me and others they don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any music I mention.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Vicks POV

I'm hanging out in my room listening to my favourite singer Brantley Gilbert and throwing darts at my dart board. This is what I do when I am stressed and need to unwind; Brantley is my man because he gets me. I mean his songs like _play me that song _show that I'm not the only guy that didn't get his girl, and then there is songs like _take it outside_ boy would I ever love to be the guy in that song who beats the shit out of the other guy, well as long as that other guy was my idiot brother Gale of course. Speak of the devil, my door flies open and on the other side are none other than the girlfriend thief Gale Hawthorne.

I just sit there and stare because he's probably here to lecture me. "Come lets go." He says in a totally serious voice. What's he talking about now? Why would I go anywhere with him, he'll probably just take me to some church and tell me to pray for forgiveness.

"Why the hell would I go anywhere with you" I spit back at him. Its true why would I? He doesn't deserve my time.

"Because I've got beer." That's all he says, now he just stands there expectantly.

This sounds interesting maybe I should go. "Fine let's go. Where to?" I seriously hope he's not messing with me right now. I have enough on my plate.

"I've got a special spot to show you come on let's get in the car." And with that neither one of us says another word we just walk in silence to the car.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time we get to Gale's 'Special place' it's about 9:30pm and the sun is sinking low in the sky. In the dim light I can make out rows of uniformed stones and in an instant I know exactly where we are. We are at my dad's grave site. A place I haven't been in years, this place brings back sad memories of the years without my dad, of my mom becoming desperate, of Posy saying "dada" for the first time but she wasn't talking about our dad she was talking about Gale. It also brings back some good memories like all the times my dad took me hunting and the guy time we used to have. It's too much for me to handle sober so I hope Gale wasn't lying about that beer because I'm going to need a drink to handle this.

"Around my 13th birthday dad took me out into the woods and gave me my first beer. You are about to turn 15 and you didn't get to have your beer with dad so I thought I'd bring you here and we'll have a drink with dad." He tells me. I just nod my head and get out of the car.

Gale leads the way to our father's headstone with ease. It's like his feet just know where to go and his brain doesn't have to a thing. He has probably walked this path a thousand times since the accident, suddenly I feel in adequate yet again. I haven't visited my father since I threw a temper tantrum when I was 11. I told my mother that I didn't want to go, that the grave site was the least important place in the world, I told her that she was showing me how much she hated me by forcing me to go there. She never asked me to go again, and I never did.

We arrive at a stone that say Levi Hawthorne born July 7 1977 died September 25 2009. He died the day before my 10th birthday, that year everyone including myself forgot about my birthday. My father's head stone says he was a beloved father, husband, neighbour, brother and friend. It says he was a hard worker and will be remembered. It says he was a good man. And he was, I mean everybody loved him and he was so kind and caring. You could always turn to him, he never let anybody screw him over and he always kept his word. He taught me and my brothers to shake hands with a man and look him in the eye, he taught us to respect our women and always stay true to our selves. Wow I must be such a disappointment. Like seriously I go against almost everything he taught us. I mess around with any girl I can, I have no respect for my elders, I practically disowned my family, I drink a lot, I'm not a virgin and I have done drugs. I lie and swear. I have brought shame to the Hawthorne name; I destroyed the reputation my father built for me. Ugh I can't do this, I need a drink.

"Here" Gale says as he hands me a beer like he can read my mind. Well maybe he can't read my mind but he can probably read my face. I nod to him in thanks and crack open the top. I chug it down, needing to feel the sweet relies that comes with alcohol.

"I am a failure" I simply state.

"So am I" My older brother says back to me.

"Are you kidding me? You are like a child protégée. You never stay out later than you should, you don't come home drunk, you practically raised Posy, you get decent grades, you are trusted by everybody in this stinking town and you are captain of the freaking football team." I answer. Like what the hell this guy is practically perfect and here he is telling me that he is a failure.

"That's what you see, but that's not the whole picture. I'm really just a kid who lost his dad and still doesn't know what to do without him. You don't know how many girls' hearts I broke before Katniss, or how many things me and the guys did that I regret. I'm practically raising you guys but yet I can't have a civil conversation with you. And most of all I lost my best friend and I can't figure out how to get him back." Gale says solemnly.

"What are you talking about, you and Finn...?" I start but Gale cuts me off.

"Finn and I are buddies, good buddies but Vick you were my best friend before i even meet them. We did everything together, we were partners in crime. I could tell you all my secrets and you would come to me for advice, but now that's all gone. What the hell happened to us Vick?" Gale asks with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Katniss" was all I could say before I was overcome by tears. "I loved her Gale, I still do, and she's the girl of my dreams. I have been in love with her since we were kids. She was supposed to be mine!" I say more angrily. "When I was 11 and she was 12 I tried to kiss her and she told me she didn't like me that way, that she would never feel that way about any of her guy friends because they were just that, friends. But then I come home one day a couple years later to see you to sucking faces in the kitchen. I felt so betrayed. She was supposed to be mine." I confess.

A thousand emotions cross his face. Eventual he just smirks at me. Seriously what the hell. "So you are telling me this was all about a girl" he asks quizzically. Who does he think he is! "Dude calm down." He says after studying my face "let's be straight with each other here, you couldn't make Katniss love you and I can't make her not love me. That is just the way love works. We don't get a say in it, well we do sorta we can chose to ignore it and be unhappy or we can accept it and live happily. We are all a part of something bigger even if we don't realise it now, there is a plan for our lives and if something is meant to happen it will."

"But I love her Gale" I can't take this anymore! I grab another beer and down it. I'm gunna need all the help I can get.

"Vick you need to understand that whatever happens, happens don't wallow in what could have been. You and Katniss wouldn't have worked, you can't wait to get outs this town and she never wants to leave. You can't stand country music and she lives by it. Just face it if you guys happened it wouldn't have work, it just would have ended in at least one broken heart and a destroyed friendship. Although you did a pretty good job of single handily destroying yours and Katnisses friendship." With that he looks me in the eye and says "She cares about you, you know. She worries about you and she loves you like a brother. She wants the best for you and she wants to be part of your life just not in a romantic way, but all you do is push her away. You push everybody away Vick. You cause trouble for attention. You do stupid stuff because you didn't get a girl. You seriously need to grow up, man up and grow a pair. Except defeat, you lost the battle so what there are other battles to fight, other wars to win. There's plenty of fish in the sea. There are a hundred and one options for you, a million doors open in front of you. But no you chose to mope around doing God knows what trying to get attention from a girl who will never see you as more than a brother come on man don't be a loser, Hawthorne's aren't losers!" and with that he is angry and pumped up and yelling. It's like I'm his football team and he's yelling at me to get me to realise I was stupid after a big loss. He seems genuinely mad. It is at that moment when I realise how pathetic I was.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

G POV

I lay awake in bed. It's about 2am. I think about my day. How it started off amazingly with me waking up with my two favourite girls in the world. Then the hung over little brother drama at breakfast. Next my wonderful day with Katniss. And lastly my talk with Vick.

I think, no I hope, No I pray I got through to him, because frankly with the road he's heading down it won't be good. He needs to snap out of it, this was all about a girl and he needs to grow up and learn that things don't always work the way we want them to. I think I got threw but I guess we will have to wait and see.

I just hope he finds a better way to take out his anger and angst than throwing darts at a picture of me and Katniss, because when I opened his door this morning there he was doing just that and I have to admit that's kinda scary.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**AN what do you think? Let me know what you liked and didn't, what I should keep the same or if i should change something. And just wondering if anybody knows any good one direction lyrics about friendship, I have this friend who is a huge fan but she is also a Mennonite (idk if I spelled that right) and when Mennonites turn 14 they have to quit school so this week is her last week. My friends and I are making this scrapbook type thingy and I wanted to put some lyrics she would know in it, but i don't really listen to One Direction**


End file.
